


Awkward Sexfessions of an American

by Super_Human



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied GerIta - Freeform, Implied Greece/Japan, Implied franada, M/M, Nothing about this is straight, Rated M for smut at the beginning, USUK - Freeform, confessing, gay af, stupid drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human/pseuds/Super_Human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has been having very erotic dreams lately and the last thing he wants is to fall asleep at the next world meeting.</p>
<p>But he probably shouldn't have spent all night drinking with Spain and France the night before the meeting. </p>
<p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Sexfessions of an American

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid that I have put together. I don't usually write smut but there is some at the beginning of this one, it's not that bad tho! I hope you like it!

"You have no idea what I want to do to you."

How he had gotten into this situation, America wasn't sure of, he could have sworn he was just innocently walking around a club when England had come out of nowhere, pinned him against the wall and started whispering things in his ear. Not that America didn't like it, he was just...surprised.

"Iggy, your drunk." He managed to say as England pressed closer against him and started touching him, all over.

"And so are you, just let it happen, 'murica." America smiled at the drunken nickname and decided to let England have his way with his body. America started to feel his cock getting hard as England slowly slipped his hands under his shirt and started to gingerly rub America's nipples.

"A-ahhh, Iggy." America moaned, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall. He could feel England reach up and his lips press against his own, America kissed back but before he could stick his tongue down his throat England broke the kiss.

"I love you, 'murica." A shiver went down America's spine as England started slowly trailing his fingers down his abs toward his pants.

"You okay?" England asked in that beautiful accent of his as he reached the button of his jeans.

"O-oh God, yes..." America half moaned half whispered, he was more than okay. England unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand into his underwear, immediately grabbing his length. America let out a long moan he didn't know he was holding in.

"England!" He moaned louder as England began stroking his tip with his thumb, and then grabbed him fully. He started to pump slowly, making America's knees buckle, causing him to tangle his fingers in to England's hair, holding on so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Approving of the action, England began to pump faster, which only made America hold on tighter-

_"America!"_

America woke up with a jolt, sitting up in his chair, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to his side to find Canada, who must have elbowed awake.

_"Dude, Ow!_ Was that really necessary?!" But then he remembered where he was, and what he was dreaming about.

America slowly turned his head to look across the table, dreading what he would find. England was staring at him, his eyes wide with shock and his face red. France was next to him, laughing his ass off.

_"Shit."_

This wasn't the first time it had happened, America had been having these sort of...dreams for a while know. Not all of them featured England, but the majority of them did. This had happened to America several times now, although Canada was always there to wake him up, he was trying not to fall asleep in public anymore because of it. But this was the worst incident yet, he had a sex dream in front of _all_ of the countries, and he knew he wasn't that quiet about it either. About _England._ Of course it had to be England, if it was anyone else he could have just brushed it off and said it was just a crazy dream. But not with Iggy, his life was truly over.

The room was silent except for France, who had now fallen out of his chair with a load bang,  but was still giggling. America didn't have time to protest when Canada left him to see if France was okay. Everyone was too shocked to do anything, they were all looking down, avoiding eye contact, Japan looked the most distraught, he was blushing like crazy and fiddling with his hands.

" 'bout time." Romano snorted, earning him a disapproving look from Spain. America's blush grew deeper, if that was even possible.

"Ve~ what do you mean, big brother?" Italy asked him, Romano snorted again, Spain gave him another look and shook his head. The only person that didn't seem to be disturbed by all of this was Prussia, he actually looked a bit...confused.

"Wait...I thought they were married."

"No, they're not." Austria growled, giving Prussia an annoyed look.

"Well, excuse me," Prussia said, looking offended. " But it seemed like they were together! With the amount of sexual tension between them-"

"Shut up, idiot." Austria, interrupted him, Prussia only smirked and looped an arm around Austria.

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Austria pushed him away.

"Really, here? How desperate are you..."

* * *

"Veeee~ Germany, what does big brother mean?!" Italy pleaded, holding on to Germany's arm trying, and failing, to shake him.

"Well, Italy, you see America and England- um..." Germany tried to explain to Italy.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay, Francis, you fell down really hard and-" Canada was still frantically hovering over France, who had finally calmed himself down, making sure he hadn't gotten hurt.

"I told you, I'm _fine_ Mathieu."

* * *

"I told you this meeting was going to be boring." Sweden said to Finland, appearing like he was staring off into space.

"Are you kidding me?! Mr. America-" Finland was stopped by Sweden grabbing his thigh and pulling his face towards his with his firm hands.

"What do you say we get out of this boring meeting, Finny." Sweden whispered against Finland's lips, with a smug look on his face. Finland gasped in surprised but allowed himself to be dragged away by his lover.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that!" Romano crossed his arms and shook his head at Spain, who was looking at him with love in his eyes.

"Your just too cute!" Spain exclaimed, grabbing Romano in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Romano said, although he was blushing and making no effort to get out of Spain's reach.

* * *

"P-Prussia, stop, you'll wrinkle my clothes!" Prussia paused to move closer and got up slightly to sit on Austria's lap, never stopping from kissing all over his boyfriends face.

"I can't, your too beautiful." Prussia said this looking into his eyes, making Austria blush deep red.

* * *

The room had erupted in conversation, with all the countries talking over each other,  leaving America and England in awkward silence. America couldn't get himself to face England so he was staring hard at the ground, mentally cursing himself and England's sexy ass. But what America didn't notice was that England had gotten up and started walking towards him.

"We should talk." America jumped a little in his seat and looked beside him to find England standing there, extending his open palm towards him. America gulped and stood up, avoiding eye contact at all cost, taking England's hand. _Oh, god, this is it! I'm dead, he's gonna kill me!_ America thought as England proceeded to pull them out into the hallway where the others couldn't see them.

"Do you have something to tell me, America?" England asked when they stopped, America groaned and slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest and covering his face. _Oh, god, why me?_ America took a deep, long breath.

"I love you, Iggy, okay? There, I said it!" America said, in a small defeated voice. _He's probably gonna smack me and call me an idiot!_ But, to America's shock, he felt England's smaller, cold hands wrap around his clenched ones. As much as he wanted to, America forced himself to not even peek an eye out, he kept his head down.

"A-America." England said in that adorable accent. "Look at me, America. America...look at me." America slowly peeked up above his knees just enough so he could see. And what he did see shocked him, England had the faintest smile on his face and he was blushing.

"Can you say it again?" America perked his whole head up at that.

S-say it again?" England nodded slightly.

"I...I love you, Arthur." England's face broke into this huge beautiful smile that America hadn't seen in a very, very long time. He wrapped his arms around America's neck and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too, Alfred." England whispered in his ear as he weaved his cold hands through America's soft brown hair. America's eyes filled with tears of clichéd happiness.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the conference room...**

"Italy! Get off of me!" Germany was practically spinning, trying to get Italy off his back.

"Ve~  But I love you, Doitsu!"

"Ha, ha! The potato bastard's getting what he disserves!" Romano exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"I never understood why you hated him so much, Romano."

"Shut up, Spain."

"Hey, you didn't call me bastard!" Spain reached over, before Romano could protest, and kissed him on the cheek. He had to stop himself from laughing at the way the Italian's face turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

"Come on, Roddy! Sweden and Finland left!" Prussia pleaded, stroking Austria's face in a very annoying, yet somehow pleasing, way.

"Well I am not Sweden, and I am not walking out on this meeting-"

"Excuse me?! You are defiantly not the Sweden in this relationship."

"Yeah, I think I am, Gil."

"No, no, no, no, he defiantly tops Finland-"

"Exactly my point." Austria said with a smirk, making Prussia go quiet.

"Well you don't every time..."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Hey, France, what happened to America and England?" France gave Canada a smug look.

"They're most likely reenacting Amerique's dream in the cupboard by now."

"Papa!"

"Hon, hon, just stating the truth, Mathieu."

 

"They're all idiots." Japan said, Greece nodded in agreement.

* * *

**And back to our lovers...**

"Hey England, what exactly did you hear when I was...dreaming?" England smiled into America's neck.

"Well...you were moaning my name, a lot." America blushed.

"Ugh, I'm idiot! If I hadn't gone out drinking with Spain and France last night I wouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"But your my idiot, right?" America sighed.

"I always have been, Artie. I always have been."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it, it was really fun to write! Kudos, and comments are more than appreciated, as well as helpful criticism! 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for the shitty smut at the beginning


End file.
